villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Asmodeus (Supernatural)
Asmodeus is the secondary antagonist in season 13 of the horror TV series Supernatural. He is one of the four princes of Hell along with with Azazel, Ramiel, and Dagon, demons created by Lucifer himself. They were among the first and most powerful demons to exist. After the death of the King of Hell, Crowley, Asmodeus temporarily takes over the position until Lucifer return. Following Lucifer's return, Asmodeus discovers his weaken state permanently takes the position and imprisons Lucifer. He becomes aware of Alternate Michael's invasion and prepares for it. Unfortunately, he was killed by Gabriel who he kidnapped and syphon his powers from. He is portrayed by Jeffrey Vincent Parise. History Origin Asmodeus is the last remaining of the four Princes of Hell. At some point during his eons of servitude to Lucifer, Asmodeus attempted to free the Shedim and use them in service of Lucifer. However, due to the dark and base nature of the Shedim, Lucifer feared them and locked them away. For the disappointment Asmodeus caused Lucifer, he permanently scarred his face, and through that pain and humiliation, an eternal bond was forged. Asmodeus became Lucifer's to command. At some point in time, Asmodeus, along with his siblings Ramiel and Dagon, left the machinations of Hell behind to live quiet lives on Earth, later revealing to Dean Winchester that he left because he was unable to get Lucifer's approval. Season 13 Establishing Power Asmodeus resurfaces to reclaim control of Hell in Lucifer's absence. Enforcing some new changes, Asmodeus tells the demons in his presence that the old bureaucracy of Crowley's Hell is over, and he is returning things to the old ways of fire and brimstone. He calls forward three demons, Drexel, Harrington, and Sierra and then kills the remaining demons in the throne room with a gesture, proclaiming that there's a "new sheriff in town." Drexel reports to Asmodeus that he has had demons scouring all of Hell, even the Cage, but they are unable to locate Lucifer. Asmodeus decides to direct their attention towards finding Jack Kline, whom he plans to train to rule, with Asmodeus as his "humble adviser." As Drexel tells him about his experience with Lucifer's short fuse, Asmodeus, angry that Drexel would compare his meager acquaintance with Lucifer to his, shows off the scars which Lucifer gave him for freeing the shedim. He took the experience and used the humiliation and pain to grow and form an eternal bond with Lucifer, becoming his humble servant. Influencing Jack When a demon spots the Winchesters and Jack in Wyoming, Asmodeus kills and takes the form of a bartender at a bar near their motel where he questions Dean, and tells him of his own issues with his father. Later, he disguises himself as Donatello Redfield and speaks with Sam to try and learn more about Jack. When he discovers that Jack will become even more powerful than Lucifer, Asmodeus decides to use him to release the shedim. Taking Jack to Jasper, Wyoming, he tells him a story about a troop of God's greatest soldiers that have been trapped in a distant cavern in Hell. Telling Jack God wants him to set them free, he asks Jack to focus his powers on a patch of earth and to call forth the soldiers to rescue them. As Jack begins opening the Hell Gate and the shedim begin crawling their way out, an ecstatic Asmodeus is suddenly confronted by the Winchesters and the real Donatello. Dean quickly takes a shot, hitting Asmodeus which breaks his illusion and reverts him back to his normal self. Uninjured by the bullet, he begins choking the three with a gesture while telling Jack he can give him the world. Jack, angry that Asmodeus is hurting his friends, causes the shedim to be sucked back to Hell and the gate to re-close before turning his attention to Asmodeus, who teleports away. Sitting in meditation on his throne, calling out to Jack, Asmodeus is interrupted by a demon minion with news of "The Jack". The news is that there is no news and they have exhausted their resources. Asmodeus incredulously wonders how it is possible for a being of immense power such as Jack to be undetectable by such a powerful being as himself. He states that the Winchesters must have cloaked him masterfully, but the demon corrects Asmodeus, telling him that a hunter they have on the payroll has revealed that Winchesters have lost him as well. Asmodeus wonders who, then, is protecting Jack. Imprisoning Lucifer While torturing a motel clerk from Dodge City, Asmodeus asks him what miracles he was witness to when the Winchesters and Jack stayed at his motel, and where they were going next. The clerks tells him only that the people staying in room 26 were FBI and paid in cash. Dismayed by the lack of information, Asmodeus has a demon kill the clerk before ordering the rest to clean up the mess. As he turns to walk away, he suddenly begins sensing a power, but not that of the Nephilim and becomes amused by it. Asmodeus tracks down Lucifer to a dive bar. As the doors swing open, Asmodeus casually walks through the bar, disintegrating the bartender as he goes. Lucifer begins mocking Asmodeus, calling him a "stooge" and "dimmest bulb on the string" and telling him he can stand down from running Hell now that he is back. Asmodeus tells Lucifer he is satisfied with his position and how Hell is being run. He says he was hoping to have a meeting with Lucifer, and won't take no for an answer. Lucifer, in his weakened state, attempts to intimidate Asmodeus, who is able to see past his bravado and send both Lucifer and Castiel flying back into the bar with a simple gesture. Answering Castiel's cell phone, Asmodeus disguises his voice to sound like Cas and tells Dean that he is looking into a very interesting lead and will contact him when he knows more. After hanging up, Asmodeus informs Arthur Ketch of his current plans for Lucifer and Castiel and that he will be needing Jack even more now if Lucifer was right about a new version of Alternate Michael planning on coming to their world. Preparing for war Asmodeus used Castiel's phone to keep tabs on the Winchesters to see if they were close to locating Jack with this being suspicious to Dean. While held as prisoner, Castiel is told Asmodeus had plans for him but what extent was unknown. Lucifer and Castiel soon escaped capture and Asmodeus was angry especially when Ketch criticized his choice to leave but he didn't harm but sent him on a mission to kill Lucifer in his weaken state. Later, he disguised himself as Castiel and spoke to Donatello who he inquired about the Winchester's activities. He got a little information about Michael of the Alternate Reality and learned Jack was there as well. Putting him under mind control, Asmodeus ordered him to report to him once something notable occurs. After Ketch failed to kill Lucifer, Asmodeus notes he would be facing two problems which is Lucifer and the Winchesters potentially opening a rift that could let Alternate Michael to enter their world which he can't allow. Asmodeus soon reveals his reason for not being present at Lucifer's escape, it was to obtain an item thought lost an archangel blade which could help him with both problems. When Ketch stated only an archangel can use it, Asmodeus stated he had a solution which was a captive and disheveled but still living Gabriel. Asmodeus summoned Arthur Ketch and when the latter grew impatient and barged into Asmodeus' sanctuary where Asmodeus was stealing Gabriel's grace to fuel himself. Asmodeus dismissed him but called upon him again and was told by Asmodeus of the Winchesters' actions. Arthur informs him that Castiel was spotted in Syria but he didn't report it to him as he believed it wasn't important. In response, Asmodeus told Arthur that he owns him before he submitted him to a savage beating and was told by him that no matter what he did, he wouldn't be redeemed. Asmodeus left a battered Arthur on the ground, where the latter sat sulking as he removed a loose tooth. Unknown to Asmodeus, Arthur retaliated against him by leaving the demon's services and liberating an unwilling Gabriel from his cell. After stealing the Archangel blade, he killed a demon guard and escaped the area with his new prizes. Arthur brought Gabriel to the Men of Letters' Bunker where he told the brothers he brought them a gift which was the battered Gabriel. The Winchesters questioned Gabriel's condition which he explained was because he was held captive by Asmodeus. Arthur presented them with the vial containing Asmodeus' next dose of Gabriel's grace and the Archangel Blade to the Winchesters. Sam noted he wanted something, Arthur confirms by asking for sanctuary from Asmodeus who will surely hunt him down for his betrayal. Arthur later asked to accompany Dean to Apocalypse World, he mentions "As I said, Asmodeus will be hunting me down to the ends of the Earth, so it's best if I'm not on this Earth". Sam warns him what's over there as he is prepared and Dean allows it explaining he doesn't care but hopes Arthur dies and entrusts Sam with Gabriel and any other threats besides Asmodeus. Final Confrontation Asmodeus discovered Ketch made off with his prize and tries to track them but can't get a good feel of him. When Gabriel regained power, Asmodeus detected it (as he previously took grace from him) and deduced his location. Asmodeus called Sam and requested that he hand over Gabriel stating he was no used to him but Sam refused and attempted to hang up. Asmodeus got angry and stopped him by threatening to destroy the Bunker and kill Sam and Castiel giving them a time limit. Knowing the severity of his attack, Sam wards the bunker but Asmodeus and his forces attack anyway. Asmodeus states the warding couldn't stop something like him as he flicks Sam and Castiel away. He has his men take Gabriel who he promises to torture for escaping him. Death After having Gabriel taken away, Asmodeus then prepares to kill Sam and Castiel by inflicting internal damage on them. However, Gabriel broke free of his captors as Asmodeus tries to intimidate him into stopping by calling him weak. Unfortunately, Gabriel was given some of his grace and used his powers to heal himself before he showed his wings to prove he is himself once more. Asmodeus blasts Gabriel who deflected with a swipe of his hand. Seeing that Gabriel has regained his power and will, Asmodeus can only look at him in stunned fear as Gabriel insults his suit and incinerates him, killing the last of the Prince of Hell. Trivia * Inspired by Asmodeus. Category:Demon Category:Supernatural Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Evil from the Past Category:Siblings Category:Murderer Category:Monster Master Category:Monarchs Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Creation Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Psychopath Category:Lawful Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Possessor Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Satanism Category:Minion Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Immortals Category:Deal Makers Category:Military Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Related to Hero Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Usurper Category:Magic Category:Torturer